


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

by papermoon2719



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

“Bucky!”

“Bucky!”

“Buckyyyyyyyyy!”

“What?”

“It’s snowing.”

Bucky looks up from the book he’s reading and follows your gaze, looking out of the windows and seeing that it is, in fact, snowing. From the looks of it, there should be a nice fluffy layer on top of the crusted-over layer from last night’s snowfall.

“That it is, dollface,” he muses, unable to help the grin the quirks up one corner of his mouth when he notices the look of childlike wonder on your face. He watches you watch the snow for a few more seconds before delving back into his book.

The truth of it is, he could watch you all night. He hasn’t told you, but he’s had it bad for you for a while now. Steve’s the only one who knows, mostly because he (quite literally) beat it out of him a few months back. They’d been sparring and you’d walked by, headed towards the treadmill. You’d caught Bucky’s eye and waved, and he’d paused and waved back. Which is exactly when Steve decided to take a low blow and knock his feet out from under him.

He’d fallen flat on his ass, eyes somehow still fixed on you. Concern had crossed your features before he grinned at you, and you’d laughed. He’d laughed, too. He couldn’t help it. Your laugh was infectious.

Steve had interrogated him during the rest of their workout, forcing Bucky to admit it. That had been four months ago, and Steve had left it alone for the most part. He’d exchange glances every once in awhile, shooting knowing grins to Bucky whenever he held a door open for you or you snuggled into Bucky’s side during movie night. A few days ago he’d walked into the common room to find you asleep on Bucky’s chest while Bucky watched you reverently, a hand tangled in your hair.

“You should tell her, Buck,” Steve had whispered, grinning down at his best friend. “She likes you, too. I can tell.”

Bucky nodded softly but didn’t tell you, and he was glad Steve didn’t push it. And now, here you are, sitting cross-legged on the couch, hair pulled up in a messy bun, looking like a waking dream in your leggings and oversized sweater and fluffy socks. Your eyes lit up as you watched the snow, mug of cocoa hovering a centimeter away from your lips as a soft smile played on them.

_Fuck, I’ve got it bad._

* * *

An hour later Bucky’s only gotten ten pages further in his book. He’s been watching you out of the corner of his eye, his heart swelling with the completely innocent way you’re watching the snow come down. It’s heavier now, and he can tell you’re itching to go play in it.

There’s the soft sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and Steve emerges, his arm slung over the shoulders of his girlfriend Jaz.

“Hey, you two,” Steve says, giving Bucky a knowing grin. You don’t notice it, just waving your hand over your head.

“It’s snowing,” you murmur, excitement brimming just under the surface. Steve looks at Bucky, jerking his head towards the glass door leading out to the large balcony.

“I’m surprised you’re not out playing in it,” Jaz chimes in, pointedly staring at Bucky. So, Steve did tell her about his crush.

You just hum, draining the last of your tepid cocoa from your mug and standing.

“Maybe tomorrow,” you muse, unfolding your legs from under you and standing. You stretch and a bit of skin peeks out from under your sweater, catching Bucky’s eye almost immediately. “Night, Buck.”

Bucky’s pulse quickens as you lean down and drop a kiss to the top of his head, your hand flattening his hair down the back of his head as you walk away.

Bucky stands as you disappear around the corner, dropping his book on the coffee table and picking up your empty mug. Steve and Jaz are watching him closely as he walks into the kitchen and sets it in the sink.

“James Buchanan Barnes if you do not go after her, I’m going to beat you with this spoon,” Jaz says, waving the spoon she’s holding in front of his face. Bucky raises his eyebrows, looking to Steve for help.

“She’s right, Buck. Just make a move,” he says. Bucky doesn’t miss the approving nod Jaz gives him. Bucky sighs, looking over his shoulder and down the hall.

“Just make a move,” he mutters. Then he squares his shoulders and makes his way down the hall.

* * *

You’ve just finished washing your face when you hear the faint knock on your door. You grab the hand towel from the ring next to the sink and pat your face dry when you hear the second louder knock.

“Coming,” you call, dropping the towel on the counter and padding your way to the door. You’re surprised to find Bucky standing on the other side of it, jaw set but eyes nervous.

“Doyouwannabuildasnowman?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck. You stare at him for a moment, unsure of what he said.

“Huh?” you ask dumbly, and Bucky sighs.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” he asks again, much slower this time. You look at him for a moment, a smile forming on your face as you feel your stomach flip.

To be honest, you’d almost asked him the same thing an hour ago, but he’d been so absorbed in his book that you didn’t want to bother him. So instead you’d just watched the snow, your imagination running wild. Walking down Fifth avenue hand in hand, a snowy carriage ride through Central Park, ice skating at Rockefeller Center beside the giant tree you’d loved since you were a child - things New York City couples did, things you wanted to do with Bucky.

“Yeah,” you breathe, nodding. “Yeah! Let me just get my coat.”

You do your best not to run, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping it on over your leggings before grabbing your snow boots from the closet. You sit down on the bed and tug them on, smiling at Bucky when he appears in front of you, coat in hand.

“Thanks,” you say, standing and turning so you can slip your arms into the sleeves. He straightens it over your shoulders, his hands smoothing over them and down your arms. You can’t tell the difference between them through the thick layers and realize you kind of miss the cold against your skin.

You quickly button up your coat, looking around for the scarf you’d worn earlier in the day. You hear a chuckle behind you and turn, smiling when you see that it’s clutched in Bucky’s hand.

“May I?” he asks, gesturing towards your neck. You nod, the air shifting dramatically as you face Bucky completely. You can feel the heat radiating from his chest where it’s pressed against you and you find your hands trembling as he reaches up and loops the scarf around your neck. His face is inches away from yours, close enough that your breath is mingling with his as he focuses on adjusting your scarf just right.

His fingers brush your neck as he fluffs the material, making sure all of your skin is covered. When he’s done his eyes flash up to yours and you can’t help but smile, your heart hammering in your chest when he glances at your mouth. You can’t help but feel a little disappointed when he takes a step back, turning and heading towards the door. He shoots a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“You comin’, doll?” he asks, and your smile returns as you scamper off behind him.

* * *

“It’s so pretty,” you whisper, stepping out onto the balcony. Bucky watches with a smile on his face as you walk out to the middle of the porch and look up at the sky, extending your arms out and spinning slowly. Bucky closes the door, walking over to you. Your hand brushes his chest and you stop, making a grabby hand at him.

“Spin with me,” you say, and Bucky chuckles. “C’mon, Bucky. It makes it magical.”

And because he can’t say no to you, Bucky finds himself pressing his chest against yours, his arms going around your waist. You squeal and giggle when he picks you up, but quickly realize what he’s doing when he begins turning in circles. You’re positively radiant as you lift your arms again, face turned up to the sky as you wrap your legs around his waist.

Bucky spins you a handful of times, smiling so wide it hurts at the happy little giggles you let out. When he sets you back down on your feet you’re breathless, snowflakes adorning your hair and eyelashes. You lean against him, your eyes still closed, and Bucky finds himself reaching up and running his thumbs over your eyes, brushing the flakes away.

He glances at your mouth, pouty and red with the cold, and has the overwhelming urge to kiss you. He’d almost done it, but had chickened out at the last second.

“Do it.”

Bucky’s eyes flash up to yours to find you’re watching him.

“Kiss me,” you whisper, confirming that Bucky’d heard you correctly and hadn’t just imagined it. His eyes drift over your face, your bright eyes, rosy cheeks and nose, dark lips, and he leans in. The kiss is soft and slow, just a press of his lips to yours. He wants to reach out his tongue and swipe it against your bottom lip, but he doesn’t want to move too quickly.

He pulls away after a few seconds to find your eyes are still closed, lips pursed, corners turned up in a soft smile.

“Took you long enough,” you murmur, opening your eyes and giggling. Bucky chuckles, tightening his grip around your waist. “Do it again.”

Bucky obliges, kissing your deeper this time. Your hand slides up his back, gently fisting his shirt as your tongue slips between his lips. He suckles it gently and you moan, pressing harder against him. He’s about to nibble your bottom lip when he suddenly hears a commotion from inside. He pulls away from you and looks over at the door, his face growing hot when he sees it’s Steve and Jaz.

“YES!” he hears Jaz yell, jumping up and down. Steve is laughing and clapping, flashing a double thumbs up before Jaz jumps on him, almost knocking him over. Bucky shakes his head, looking down at you to see you’re giggling.

“They’re such idiots,” you muse aloud, and Bucky chuckles.

“Yes, yes they are.”

Bucky smiles, sighing when you lean into his chest, rubbing your nose against it as he rests his chin on the top of your head.

“Still wanna build a snowman?” he asks. He laughs when your head pops up, a massive grin on your face.

“Uh huh!” you nod enthusiastically, breaking out of his grip and running over to the corner of the porch. “Right here!”

Bucky knits his eyebrows, grinning in confusion.

“Why right there?” he asks, chuckling. The devious grin that forms on your face reminds him of the Grinch.

“Because Sam’s room is right there -” you point to the windows just on the other side of the railing from where you’re standing. “And it’s going to scare the living daylights out of him to wake up to a snowman with an Iron Man mask on it staring at him.”

Bucky lets out a whooping laugh, clutching his chest as he bends over.

“Damn, doll. I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

You grin proudly over at him, letting out a content sigh when his lips meet yours again.

* * *

“Can you pass the syrup?”

Steve grabs the bottle and hands it to you across the table, taking another bite of French toast.

“So, are you two together now?” Jaz asks, pointing between you and Bucky. You glance at him, grinning as he squeezes your thigh.

“Yes, nosey ass. We’re together,” you answer. Jaz is about to make what is definitely an inappropriate comment when Tony comes marching into the kitchen, an annoyed look on his face.

“Okay, who took it.”

You and Bucky look at each other, doing your best to keep an innocent expression on your face.

“Took what?” you ask sweetly. Tony only narrows his eyes at you.

“My mask.”

“Oh, that? I needed to borrow that,” you say nonchalantly, stabbing a piece of French toast with your fork. Tony’s about to ask you some form of “Why the hell did you need to borrow my mask?” when there’s a string of loud swearing heard down the hall. A door slams and there’s a loud smacking of bare feet on the floor before a very disgruntled Sam stomps into the kitchen.

“What evil, sadistic sonuvabitch built that thing right outside my window?!”


End file.
